muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
1993
.]] Television *''Dinosaurs'' Season 3 on ABC *''City Kids'' premieres on ABC, January 30 (only season) *''Dog City'' Season 2 begins airing on FOX, September 18 *''Sesame Street'' Season 25, November 22 (The Around the Corner set debuts) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' special, December 29 *Muppet Meeting Film collections "Muppet Breakout" and "Muppet Know How" *''Living with Dinosaurs'' airs on Nickelodeon International Television & Movies *Germany's Sesamstrasse celebrates 20th Anniversary Appearances * Kermit, Gonzo, and Rizzo appear at President Clinton's inaugural festivities, January 19 * Kermit, Miss Piggy, Cheryl Henson, and Frank Oz appear on Larry King Live to promote Jim Henson: The Works, December 23 * Miss Piggy on Comedy Hall of Fame, November 24 International Appearances * The Muppets appear on stage with Right Said Fred at the Royal Variety Performance in London Non-fiction Books *''Jim Henson: The Works'' *''One Frog Can Make a Difference: Kermit's Guide to Life in the '90s'' Storybooks *''Alfas store malebok: året rundt'' *''Baby-Sitting with Big Bird'' *''The Best Gift of All'' *''Big Book of Nursery Rhymes & Fairy Tales'' *''The Disaster on Wheels'' *''Elmo's Alphabet'' *''Elmo's Guessing Game'' *''For Every Child, A Better World'' *''Fozzie's Funnies'' *''From Trash to Treasure'' *''I Can Dress Myself'' *''I Can Share'' *''Imagine... Big Bird Meets Santa Claus'' *''Imagine... Grover's Magic Carpet Ride'' *''Imagine... A Million Kittens for Elmo'' *''I'm Sorry!'' *''I Spy: A Game to Read and Play'' *''I Want to Be a Ballet Dancer'' *''Kermit Learns Windows'' *''Merry Christmas, Everybody!'' *''A Merry Muppet Christmas: Through the Window'' *''Muppet Babies, Be Nice!'' *''The Muppet Christmas Carol'' *''Nobody's Perfect'' *''Off to the Woods!'' *''Pretty Park'' *''Ready, Set, Recycle!'' *''Rowlf's Big Test'' *''My Name is Elmo'' *''The Trouble with Twins'' *''What Do You Eat?'' *''What Do You Say?'' *''What a Mess!'' *''Win Some, Lose Some'' *''The Wonderful Wagon'' Albums *''Dinosaurs: Classic Tales, February *The Great Muppet Caper'' (CD), March 9 *''Muppet Hits, March 9 *The Muppet Movie'' (CD), March 9 *''Fraggle Rock: Music & Magic, April 6 *Ol' Brown Ears is Back, April 6 *Muppet Beach Party, May 25 *Sesame Road, October 15 *Born to Add'' (cassette reissue) *''Smiles Guaranteed'' (includes "Rainbow Connection" and "The Muppet Show Theme") *''We Are All Earthlings'' Videos *''The Big Squeak'' *''Dinosaurs: Don't Cross the Boss'' *''Dinosaurs: I'm the Baby!'' *''Dinosaurs: Special Holiday Edition'' *''Meet the Fraggles!'' *''A Festive Fraggle Holiday!'' *''Fraggle Fun & Doozer Doings!'' *''The Fraggles Search & Find!'' *''The Haunting of Castle Gorg!'' *''The Great Muppet Caper'' (re-release), January 29 *''It's the Muppets: Meet the Muppets!, January 29 *It's the Muppets: More Muppets, Please!, January 29 *Much Ado About Mad Dog'' *''Muppet Babies: Explore With Us, January 29 *Muppet Babies: Let's Build, January 29 *Muppet Babies: Time to Play, January 29 *The Muppet Christmas Carol, November 5 *The Muppet Movie'' (re-release), January 29 *''Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs, May 21 *Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years, October 29 *Sing-Along Earth Songs'' *''The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, January 29 *We All Sing Together'' International Videos *''Plaza Sesamo Canta'' *''Mirame'' *''Vamos a Imaginar'' *''De Campamento con Montoya'' *''El Alfabeto de Montoya'' *''Suma y Resta con Montoya'' *''Viaja con Nosotros'' *''Cuenta con Nosotros'' Merchandise *American Greetings cards *Muppet Christmas ornaments (American Greetings) *Dinosaurs Action Figures *Dinosaurs Comics *Dinosaurs Gotta Love Me! Game *Muppet Trading Cards *''Muppet Babies Comics'' reprinted by Harvey Comics *''The Muppet Christmas Carol: The Official Movie Magazine'' *Muppet Stuff store closes Promotions *The Muppet Christmas Carol finger puppets featured in Hardee's Kid's Meals *McDonald's Dinosaurs Happy Meal Toys Muppet Character Debuts *''Sesame Street'': Zoe Behind the scenes * Starting with Sesame Street's 25th season, Steve Whitmire begins performing Ernie in new segments. People * Eren Ozker dies, February 25 * Tyler Bunch and Stephanie D'Abruzzo join Sesame Street Music videos *"Kokomo" from Muppet Beach Party *"Wipe Out" from Muppet Beach Party Stage Shows * Sesame Street Live presents When I Grow Up International Attractions * Mit liv med Kermit og Miss Piggy (My life with Kermit and Miss Piggy) Jim Henson memorial exhibit at Scala in Copenhagen, Denmark, November 26 to January 1st 1994 __NOWYSIWYG__ 1993